Beginnings
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Life is made up of beginnings - this is theirs. Chris and Stephanie. One-shot.


**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago, and actually just found it in my mass of stories – so I thought I'd post it and well here it is. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Chris owns Stephanie and visa versa. Yes, they own their kids as well.

**Beginnings **

Okay, so it was an accident...well no, no it wasn't. They didn't just trip, and fall into bed together completely void of all of there clothes. There was a catalyst of sorts, but that didn't explain the haphazard way they tore at each others clothes trying to have skin touch skin. So really, when it came down to it, it just happen because in reality when they looked back at it, it was sort of obvious how much they wanted each other.

After it happened, when they woke up next to each other in bed, there was a silence. Not an uncomfortable silence mind you, just a _'oh crap we actually did that'_ silence. Neither of them had been drunk, so they couldn't blame it on that. Neither of them were high, not that they were ever the type to be involved in that sort of thing anyway, so blaming it on that was shot down as well. There was an adrenaline high, that sort of could be the blame, but they always got that after they argued, so why succumb to it now?

They just gave in, that was the answer they finally figured out later, much, much later. They forgot about their wife and husband and just gave in to each other, which after so long was a testament to their stubbornness. If one looked at it objectively it would be broken down into: they gave in, had one night of release, a morning of realization and well, an aftermath of beginnings.

Beginning one was a hell of a shock that wasn't realized till a month and a half later.

Beginning two was denial of beginning one, but when the contents of your stomach are no longer in your stomach each morning, instead in a toilet bowl denial sort of lost its allure.

Beginning three was acceptance of the situation and seeking out the cause of beginning one. Of course, then causing beginning one to happen all over again, well the shock part anyway.

Beginning four was much happier than the previous beginnings, due to the fact that there was a baby coming, but four was also complicated, they were married after all. To other people.

Beginning five marked change. They told their respective others and yes there were fireworks and beginning two was almost, _almost_ revisited, adapted to just denial, but revisited nonetheless with all the drama that was surrounding them. Drowning them even. Changed also meant feelings. They were growing and boy was it a shock when they realized. Not that they told each other.

The beginnings ended with them single and expecting a baby together - rumors were rife and crazily modified from the truth. _They had been found in bed together by her brother who then caught it on his phone, so he would have proof to show her husband from which he could then blackmail her. _Really? Were people just that stupid? Most often than not the answer they found was yes. They wanted to show the world they didn't care about the rumors, their marriages were over anyway - unhappy for him and a business arrangement that stuck for her.

It was a fresh start for both and they felt that they could breathe for the first time in...however long it had been, they didn't keep note. But it felt good, as breathing tended to do.

Their lives started to blend into the others - he'd pick up her groceries and she'd make dinner from the same groceries. He'd complement her on her food and she'd smile and tell him it was barely edible. It stayed that way until after the baby was born - beginning six, which marked sleepless nights and exhaustion, which was out-weighed by family nights of watching their little girl sleep and family pictures documented in the million and one scrap-books his mother made.

When Aurora slept through the night, breathing happened again - it wasn't the same as last time, this time it was more '_relax she'll be fine_'. Of course, the constant checking helped their nerves, well they did Stephanie, Chris was nervous till the next again day until he saw her sleeping soundly in the crib.

It was those moments they liked the best, where they shared the silence and marveled over what they had produced. They admitted they had done good and they had to admit giving in had never felt so good, if the end result was this.

That's why they slipped, it wasn't even considered to be an accident this time, and they just blamed loneliness and the need for release. It was a lie, a big fat stinker of a lie because it wasn't loneliness it was overwhelming attraction that drew them to each other.

When they once again woke up next to each other, she was in his arms and her head was resting on his chest. They both noted silently how well they fit each other. And there wasn't a silence this time, there was a cry and that night wasn't mentioned again. Well, not until beginning one repeated itself all over again.

He laughed when she told him, she still never figured out if that was in pure joy or pure joy mixed with shock. She was leaning towards shock.

When people found out, the questions started. Not the ones they expected though - it was more, aren't you married yet? Is your house big enough? Well, you are a nice couple, another kid will be good for you. People's faces when they told them they weren't together were almost laughable, if those questions didn't eat away at the back of their mind.

Six months into the whole pregnancy, he cracked - she was cooking for him, not unheard of these days, he'd made her laugh and while she was laughing he looked at her, felt his heart constrict and the next thing he knew he was kissing her up against the refrigerator. The part he liked best about that moment was the fact that a second after his lips met hers, she was kissing him back.

Murphy was born two months later, healthy and happy. Much like they were. They were a proper family now - he'd moved in a month before she was born and a month after she was brought home, when he was making dinner for her, a treat he joked, he asked her to marry him. She said yes and had she not been feeding the baby, he was pretty sure she would have kissed him up against the refrigerator one more time and they'd find out baby number three was on its way. He was hoping for a boy.

They got married on a beach with friends and family and the reception was fun. Well, as fun as it can be locked in a storage room.

This time it _was_ an accident, Stephanie had wanted to change quick and Chris had gone after her to see if she was ready and the door had closed behind him and when he tried it, it would not open. It wasn't his fault that when he turned around she was half naked. He couldn't help the fact that his eyes raked over her body. It not like he was in control of his actions when walked over to her and kissed her. It's not like she said no when he whispered things in her ear. She was his wife after all.

Baby number three was a boy.

They found that out after beginning one repeated itself.


End file.
